This invention relates to I/O interfaces for connecting data processing systems to peripheral devices and other systems.
Existing data processing systems generally employ different types of I/O channels for exchanging data with differently structured peripheral devices and special adapting equipment for data communications with other systems. Such channels and adapters generally have specialized or limited applications which permit a system user to attach certain devices or other systems with ease, and other devices or systems only with difficulty and added expense. An object of the present invention is to provide an interface architected to enlarge the range of devices which can be economically attached to a system and also permit economic attachment of "peer" systems.